Flash
by MidNiGht-MeLoDY.xoxo
Summary: A normal girl. Living a normal life. Until one day she gets discovered. Now all eyes are on her. Especially a certain curly-haired rockstar's. T cause I feel like it.
1. Normal

"Arabella! Arabella GRACE! _ARABELLA MIKAYLA GRACE _!"

Arabella Mikayla Grace, a fifteen-going-on-to-sixteen year old, opened her eyes, showing them as a unique shade of purplish-gray, with aqua streaks showing when she smiled wide. Her dark brown hair, colored with platinum blonde, dark blonde, and brown highlights, covered her left eye fully. Her skin was slightly pale compared to normal, and her cheeks were always rosy. She glared at the girl in front of her. She had platinum blonde hair, dyed orange at the ends. It fell to just above her elbows. She had bangs, still with orange tips, that covered her eyes, though you could see them still. Her eyes were an electric blue. Her name was Maria Sara Levine.

"Maria! Maria LEVINE! _MARIA SARA LEVINE _!" Arabella mimicked, smirking. Maria rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Very funny, Ms. Grace. You know, for someone with a name so holy, you kinda….aren't."

"Well, _you're_ not a very good influence are you, Levine?"

"Hey," Maria raised her hands up in her defense, "you were the one who changed me. I used to be all innocent and nice, then you came along and just ruined my good girl image!"

"Aren't I just a devious little fallen angel?" Arabella asked herself jokingly, sighing.

"Yes you are," Maria said plainly, sitting down in the desk next to Arabella. They were currently at their private school, St. Christina Academy, an rich boarding school.

Arabella rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out. "Mm, what time is it?"

Maria checked her invisible watch. "I think it's lunchtime, why?"

"Good. 'Cause I'm hungry. Let's go." Arabella stood up, Maria did the same. Together, they made their way over to the cafeteria.

It was big, that was for sure.

It had big, white circular tables, and around it was about twelve chairs around it. They were all different colors, some purple, some royal blue, some yellow, some lime green, some red, and yellow orange.

There was a big lineup on the east side of the cafeteria, where all the food was. The food was always top-notch at the school, so everyone bought their food there.

Maria groaned and stomped her foot in anger. "Dudette we are _never_ gonna get there in time!" Arabella smiled a crooked smile and bit her lip.

"We don't have to wait."

* * *

* -..- ₪ -..- * * -..- ₪ -..- *

"You are an evil little pain in the ass, you know that?" Maria smirked. Arabella smiled her crooked smile again. They had snuck out to the back garden, where another door for the kitchen was located,

"I know."

They entered the kitchen. They didn't even bother hiding themselves, since all the lunch ladies knew them so well.

"Hi girls," a young lunch lady smiled at the two girls. They waved and came over.

"Hey Lo. So, what're the yummies today?" Arabella asked the young lady. The girl rolled her eyes jokingly and pulled her hairnet off. Lola was one of Maria and Arabella's best friends. She went to the school too, but got in trouble so she had to work for the school to pay for the damages she caused. Lola's hair was long and brown, but she had tied it into a messy ponytail. She had sidebangs that covered partially covered her right eye. She had cerulean streaks in her hair. Her eyes were a topaz color.

"Macaroni and Cheese. But I heard that Jeremy was making some sushi over at Rox And Rolls." Maria's eyes sparkled.

"Ooh, sushi," she sighed dreamily. "I've been craving it recently. See ya later Lola! Come on, Arabella!" Lola waved as her best friends walked over to Rox And Rolls; well, Arabella getting dragged by Maria.

They reached Rox And Rolls.

"Hi Jeremy!" Maria yelled from the entrance. A boy looked up from his job at the sushi making counter.

"Hey guys," Jeremy smiled. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall too. Maria scrambled over.

"Can I have some sushi? Please? Jeremy?" Jeremy laughed at Maria.

"Of course, Mar. I'd do anything for you," he joked, tapping his index finger on Maria's nose. He handed her a plate of California Rolls. Maria grinned at Jeremy and started to splurge on the rolls. Arabella smiled and raised an eyebrow at Jeremy. He sighed.

"The usual?"

Arabella nodded. "Tempura, Crab, and California Rolls and a Chicken Teriyaki Rice Box please." Jeremy nodded and got to work. Maria looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why so much?" Maria asked. Arabella shrugged her shoulders. "Well, can I have some of your Rolls then?" Arabella shook her head. "Damn."

In a few minutes, Arabella's Box was ready. Jeremy handed it over to her.

"No worries, Caterina said no charge," he laughed. Caterina was Jeremy's boss and another one of Arabella and Maria's good friends. Arabella waved at the petite girl standing behind Jeremy.

Though older by a year, Caterina was smaller than Arabella, who was 5"5. Maria was the same. Caterina had elbow-length cinnamon-colored hair, streaked with dark brown. She had big, dark golden eyes which always sparkled. She was a dancer.

"We should get going, we have to meet Char," Maria checked her invisible watch again, "…eight minutes ago." Arabella nodded. She grabbed her Box and together she and Maria walked out the door.

"They come and they go," Jeremy commented. Caterina giggled. Together, they watched the two girls' figures walk away.


	2. One In A Million

HAHAHAHA!!!! I HAVE CONQUERED THE EVIL THAT IS CALLED WRITERS BLOCK!!

...

Sorry. It just took me a really long time to come up with this chapter. It's a REALLY SUCKY one though, so I am really mad at myself. Grr.

Well, enjoy this chapter!!! Review please!!

Serena3

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own V.I.P. concert tickets to Connect 3 [The JB if you prefer] and i don't think i ever will.... oh i don't owen Connect 3 [JB] either. DUH._

Arabella was walking lazily towards a big cherry blossom tree. It was located at the center of the Academy's smallest courtyard, which was also the least known. Only Arabella and her friends knew about it.

Though it was the least known, it was definitely the most beautiful. Arabella and her friends tended to it everyday.

Roses, lilies, lilacs, sunflowers, daises, and so much more beautiful flowers were blooming everywhere. There were many tall, attractive cherry blossom trees, maple leaf trees, and apple trees growing also. Some of the trees' branches were low, providing a nice resting place for Arabella and her friends. There was also a little bonsai garden at the corner. There were miniature ponds and streams, and stone steps. Lavenders dotted the place in small gatherings, giving the garden a nice scent. It looked like a Japanese Zen Garden.

Maria called out to her. "Charlotte's getting pissed at you!"

Arabella sighed and quickened her pace. In a few minutes, she reached a glorious cherry blossom tree. It was in the center of the garden, and it stood on top of a hill. It had low branches, and its petals provided a pleasant shade. There, leaning on the trunk, was a girl. She had hazel, light brown hair streaked with orange, red, and yellow. It fell to about five inches above her elbows. Her eyes were a shade of aqua with a little tint of yellow covering them. She was the same height as Maria and Arabella, 5"5. Her name was Charlotte Aria Miller.

Charlotte glared at Arabella. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You're late."

Arabella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Please. Do you think I'm the kinda person that uses a _watch_?" Charlotte thought for about ten seconds.

"No, I guess not," she grinned. Maria laughed and sat down beside the trunk of the tree, Indian-style. Arabella climbed onto a low branch and sat on it, dangling her legs. Charlotte remained standing.

"Hey, I was thinking, for the name of…" Charlotte trailed off, forgetting for a moment. She snapped her fingers. "Right! Our band name! Well, I was thinking, maybe Illusion?" Maria shook her head.

"Something more dark, more emo. Black Rose." Charlotte disagreed.

"Illusion!"

"Black Rose!"

"ILLUSION!"

"BLACK ROSE!"

"_ILLUSION! _"

"_BLACK ROSE!_ "

"Shut up!" Arabella cut in, glaring at the two girls. They quieted down.

"What idea do you have?" Charlotte asked Arabella.

"Well, when I was in math not drawing some random stuff on my notebook, I heard the words point and zero. Hence my idea, Point Zero." Charlotte and Maria nodded their heads slowly.

"It's good."

"I like it, though it reminds me of my grade in math. An F," Charlotte said sadly.

"Math isn't important in life anyway," Maria consoled her.

"True."

"Point Zero it is!"

It was the day after the incident in the garden. Arabella was asleep in her chair and Maria was playing on her DS beside her. Charlotte suddenly burst in, out of breath.

"GUYS! GUESS WHAT I GOT!"

Maria jumped up, startled. She hit Arabella's desk, causing said girl to open her eyes. She yawned and stretched in her seat.

"What?"

Charlotte skipped over to the two girls and grinned. She held up a white envelope. "V.I.P. concert tickets to the best band _EVER_!" Maria's eyes widened and she smiled wide.

"Really? Who? Fall Out Boys? Panic At The Dance? Tokyo Hotel?"

Arabella thought for a moment. "Paramoure?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"Oh. Hm, well you aren't really into those bands, your more into Disney stuff right?"

Charlotte nodded her head eagerly.

"Ok, how 'bout the Clique Girls?" Maria suggested.

"Nope."

"Mitchie Torres?"

"Uh-uh."

"Alex Russo?"

"N-O."

Maria was getting agitated.

"Argh! _Don't _tell me it's that Stewart girl. I think her name was Milly or something like that," Maria scowled.

"Ew, no way! And it's _Miley _!"

"Then who the HELL is it?!" Maria demanded. Charlotte giggled.

"Not telling!"

Maria groaned.

"Connect 3."

Charlotte looked at Arabella. "How did you know that?"

Arabella shrugged. "You're always saying stuff like 'OMG it's Connect 3 on TV!' or 'Connect 3 is so cute!' so I kinda guessed."

Maria scowled. "No way! I hate that band! They're too pop for me!"

"Aw, come on, Mar! Please!" Charlotte begged. Maria shook her head.

"I'll go. Though I can guarantee that it'll be no fun at all," Arabella sighed. Maria glared at her.

"I guess I'm overruled here." Maria sighed. "I'll go."

"YAY!"

* * *

You've reached the end? AMAZING!!!

No sarcasm intended. Seriously.

Review. Please?

Serena 3


	3. Scissors

**I am a horrible horrible person. Neglecting my poor stories. Im' so sorry. I've been so busy these days. God, it's tiring.**

**Review Please!**

**SerenA.**

**P.S. My friends have made a new account on FanFiction! Check it out if you like Nelena/ Nalex stories! .**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ugh! I still can't believe that we have to go!"

Arabella rolled her eyes. Maria had been saying that for the past two hours while Charlotte got ready. Arabella was already ready.

She was dressed in her favorite original black converse and light gray skinny jeans. Arabella had long red and black striped tube top over a white tank. She wore a buttoned black vest over it and red armwarmers to complete her outfit.

For makeup, Arabella put on eyeliner and mascara, gray and silver eyeshadow and a little lipgloss.

Maria wore gray converse, black shorts, and light gray fishnet leggings that ended at her knee. She had on a long white tank top with a small, aqua, off-the shoulder top over it; which said "Music" in big silver letters. Finally, she wore purple-pink armwarmers.

Maria had put on eyeliner and mascara. She also put on a little neon yellow eyeshadow and orange-flavored lipgloss.

"Maria, shut up. You could've refused you know," Charlotte shouted from the bathroom. Maria glared at the closed door. Arabella sighed.

"Mar, calm down. Read a book or something."

"Bells, if you haven't noticed, Charlotte _has_ no books!"

"…You have a good point there."

"Done!"

Arabella and Maria's eyes locked onto Charlotte's figure.

"Char, _why_ are you wearing a dress?!" Maria demanded.

"Too much?" Charlotte inquired.

"Duh!"

Charlotte was wearing an olive green strapless dress over a white spaghetti-strap top. There was a silver belt around her waist.

Charlotte sighed in relief. "Good! Cause I hate this dress; I'm using it as a shirt instead!" Charlotte pulled out a pair of scissors and started cutting the dress, revealing a pair of dark denim jean shorts.

"TADA!" Charlotte sang.

Maria clapped once. "Let's go." Charlotte rolled her eyes and stated to put on her white converse dotted with black stars. In a few minutes, they were all walking to the concert hall, a few blocks away from St. Christina Academy. All the while Charlotte and Maria were arguing about things that Arabella didn't care about.

* * *

"CONNECT THREE EVERYBODY!"

Charlotte and many other girls screamed as if their lives depended on it. Arabella covered her ears and looked at Maria, who as staring boredly at the stage. She tapped her on the shoulder.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT COVERING YOUR FREAKIN EARS?" Arabella yelled. Maria grinned.

"Earplugs. Smart right?" Arabella rolled her eyes.

"Genius. Have an extra pair?"

"'Course." Maria handed Arabella some black earplugs. Arabella took them gladly and stuffed them into her ears. At once, the sound was lessened drastically.

"Much better!" Arabella sighed loudly. Maria laughed and watched as three boys entered the stage.

Connect 3 was here.


End file.
